A Kiss in Ba Singe Se:Lovers
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Story with a similar name. As always, this is TAANG. This will reflect many of the same chapters, but less... well, all over the map and more for general consumption. This is based on what would happen in a 'real' world type scenario. The characters are 6 years older. Making Aang 118! The Hundred-Year war drags almost another 6 years before ending!
1. Thoughts and Fears

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se: Lovers**

**_[A/N: This is an A/U story. Toph is a competent young lady unless Katara is involved. From the moment she realized her true feelings, she has felt as though she has to compete for Aang's affections. A kiss between Katara and Aang now prompts her to pull out all the stops if her feelings are to be reciprocated. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wholly owned by NICK!] _**

**Chapter 1 **

**Thoughts and Fears**

_(TAANG Story) _

My love was asleep.  
The slumber of ages  
Until you came and awoken it!  
It spoke of what was... and what was to be  
As it soared with joy above the clouds!  
Yet, another had your eye.  
Was she more to you than I?  
No, I must not despair,  
For ours is the Love of Destiny!  
And from your slumber, a Kiss will awaken All.

The '**_GAang'_** had all gathered at Uncle Iroh's re-opened teashop, the Jasmine Dragon, to relax after the fierce battles they had endured to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and the evil Azula.

Toph's thoughts drift along with the melody of the tsuki horn which Iroh softly plays.

Her most recent brush with death crept once more into her mind as she lay on the table just above the Avatar.

Maybe it was the fact that her feet were off the ground her thoughts returned to such a morbid moment. Whatever the case, Toph sighs gratefully in remembrance for the reliable and steady hand of Sokka. Even suffering through a broken leg, the young man held fast.

_Would anybody even miss me if I fell that day? I think I'm more of a nuisance to Sugar Queen than a friend, even after these last four years. Perhaps she'd shed a few tears but she cries over almost anything!_

Toph sighs to herself_. But life goes on. I'd eventually be a distant dirty little memory, even for her_. She shakes her head at her morbidity. _Sheesh, I'm depressing myself!_

Still, the thought of her dangling above the abyss, between heaven and earth, shakes her to the core. For Toph, something felt weirdly familiar and almost nostalgic about her near fatal predicament.

_What would the world do or become if the greatest earthbender and 'only' metalbender had actually gone up in smoke or fell into the ocean as fish food? Snoozle's you may not have realized it at the time, but you probably saved the world from mediocre earth bending. History may not remember that moment, but I'm sure destiny will echo your praises! All anyone would have as an example would be that old fart Bumi! Nobody would want to learn from some senile, rock candy addicted, old dude who is wolf-bat crazy! Yeah, he's strong but he's got more than a few cracks in that foundation he calls a head._

She laughs to herself, admiring her own wit before her thoughts drift towards the source of her angst once again.

_Stupid me, about to become Toph flambé, and all I thought about was that skinny, pussyfoot, bald monk... monkey! What's wrong with me! _She admonishes herself sharply.

The very thought of how he affected her drove her crazy. Toph focuses on her breathing to try and steady her mind.

With a self-assured nod of her head, she re-centers. _Whatever, I'm grateful that Sokka didn't leave me hanging, literally. I'm a totally idiot! Even in that position, I wanted it to be Aang saving me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Once more a heavy sigh rolls out of her.

A while back, something blossomed in her when she witnessed Aang on a Spirit Journey on the barren rock that was Roku's Island.

_I can still feel this warmth burning in my chest, making my heart pound whenever he's near me. It takes everything I got just to not smile and get all 'Sugar Queeny' over that stupid numbskull. To top it all off, suddenly memories of me being some, some goddess, gets mixed in? Toph, you're losing it for sure! That boy is driving you insane!_

"Are you okay Sifu? I can hear you sighing a lot up there."

"I'm fine Twinkle Toes. Just thinking about all that crazy stuff, we went through."

"Hey, if you need someone to listen to all that 'crazy stuff', just let me know. Not sure if I can fix anything, but I can at least listen. We've all been through a lot, and you almost dying was scary. I don't think I would have let Ozai live if you died Toph," he whispers solemnly knowing that she alone would be able to hear him.

The sound of her own heart floods her ears as it pounds wildly at his words. _Breathe, she reminds herself_, placing a hand on the center of her chest.

"Thanks." She finally manages to mumble.

_It's been all this time and I still feel like some giddy school girl_. _Why am I the one all_ _weird feeling when he was the one doing whatever he was doing?_

Strangely, it seemed as though Toph had known Aang her whole life in an instant. When he took hold of her hand that day, the airbender had most assuredly captured her heart, soul, and body, all in one fell swoop.

_I can't believe he hasn't even noticed how I feel! Are all guys this dense? It felt like lightning was flowing between us when he held my hand. Oh wow, I remember how hot my whole body got! _

The corner of Toph's mouth lifts. _If the others hadn't been there, I'd a planted a big wet one right on his lips for sure! Yep, I'd been on him like a canyon crawler on a cured hippo ham!_

Toph restrains a giggle that threatens to betray her inner thoughts. Again, she sighs loudly.

"Are you, sure, you're okay, Sifu?" the airbender asks as he looks over his shoulder.

"Hey with you here, what could possibly be wrong Twinkle Toes?"

"Toph, I can't tell if you're being sincere or facetious. But I'll just take it as a compliment for now."

"Take it anyway you want too, Twinkle Toes."

The Avatar's face drops as he stands to his feet. "Didn't know I was bothering you Sifu, I guess I'll…"

"No, please don't leave Aang," she whispers, throwing an arm across her sightless eyes to hide her reddening cheeks. "I'm just being a bit moody is all. It, it was a compliment, okay?"

Aang reaches over and moves her arm away from her flushed face, taking hold of her small, strong hand.

Toph turns slightly towards him, not resisting his actions. Her feelings attempted to breach the dam of her self-control and she makes no attempt to stop them!

Aang swallows hard, looking into her hazy jade green eyes, contrasted against her rosy cheeks. Ever so expressive, there seemed to be a longing hidden behind them. He's drawn in.

The pair appear frozen in place. The lovesick teen thought to throw caution to the dirt and roll right over onto him! The idea brought a lift to the corners of her lips.

"You two look all cozy."

"Uh, Katara, uh, didn't see you, heh, heh, heh!" A drop of cold sweat streams down the side of his flushing face. He jumps back, letting go of Toph's hand, and noticing her displeasure.

Katara steps closer to him, looking up into his shifting gray eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you two were staring into each other's eyes, all dreamy like," the waterbender snipes.

Toph sets up on her elbows. "I guess you, don't **know** better Sugar Queen."

"And why is that Toph?"

"Hello, I'm blind, you conceited flabby water bag. How can I possibly be staring into anyone's anything, you dumbass? Why don't you put that jealous streak of yours in check before you open that cake-hole you call a mouth!"

Katara threw a condescending look the earthbender's way. "Come on Aang, I guess she's her usual grumpy self. You know you shouldn't frown like that Toph; it makes wrinkles."

The waterbender's harassing laughter that followed stung worse than the comment.

"And I heard acting all jealous can cause premature greying, making you look way older, Fussy Britches! People will really start to believe you're his mother!"

Toph's retort draws an immediate reaction.

"I do not look like his mother! DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MOTHER AANG?"

"Why are you yelling Katara?"

"I'M NOT YELLING - AANG!"

The single bead of sweat on the Avatar's face was joined by several others. "Of course not Katara. But maybe we can tone it down a bit? Don't want anyone to think you're upset, uh, or yelling about something Toph said."

The waterbender's blue eyes shift about the room. Several pairs of eyes dart away from her stare.

"Okay, but do you really think people will mistake me for your mother Aang?"

"I never met my mother, you know that Katara. I was raised by nuns and monks. But what does it matter what anyone thinks?"

"Well, do I look old - do you see any gray hairs," she asks as she fingers through her chestnut colored locks and bends closer to him.

It was the earthbender's rowdy laughter that broke the waterbender's rant. "You're just too easy Sweetness. I mean, why would you let anything from a blind girl upset you? I can't tell how you look. I don't even know what it means when people talk about color, or wrinkles! You're so full of yourself, I just have to pick on you."

"Well – eh, Toph - your, your, just a meanie!"

The earthbender turns her face towards the disgruntle waterbender with a smirk. "Is that the best you can come up with Sweetness. A meanie? I thought gray hair was about getting wiser! I guess you are the exception."

"Ha, you can't trick me again Toph? C'mon Aang, let's go find better company."

As Katara pulled the Avatar away, Toph overheard her whispering, "Did you see any white hairs Aang?"

Toph relaxed again on the table, placing an arm behind her head as a pillow.

_That was a nice distraction. I thought for a minute I was going to have to put a move on that sexy Avatar, or maybe he was going to put a move on me. That would have been nice, like in my dreams._

As much as it disturbed Toph, Aang was dominating her thoughts and her dreams almost on a daily basis. There were not your typical average dreams either. Instead, these were passionate and very intense, arousing ones. This was particularly disturbing, especially for a blind girl. The silhouette her earth bending sight created of him approached with words of love and desire. His touches so real they made her shudder.

Toph could only imagine this is what color looked like when these flashes occurred. The hardest thing she had to deal with was the emotional mess they made of her and the hope. She would wake up in a panic, only to find that she was still alone in her rock shelter or room. As it faded, a sense of disappointment followed.

She started to 'touch' herself, in all those intimate places, so naturally, taking longer and more frequent baths, became a necessity. This also meant more encounters with the sharp-tongued matriarch of their group who was inquiring why she was now ready to shed her healthy layer of earth.

Toph hoped and prayed that no one was around to hear her call out his name in those times of mind-numbing bliss. Especially not him.

"Hey Toph, you doing okay up there?" Sokka unexpectedly whispered. "I thought you didn't like it when your feet weren't on the floor."

She cuts him an irritated glance. "I'll have you know; this is like a little vacation away from all of you dimwits," she lies. "This is the only way I can get some, 'me time,' with all of you stomping around. It sounds like a herd of elephant-bison in here!"

The blue-eyed young man chuckles. His laughter like music to her delicate ears. It added a pinkish tint to her pale cheeks.

"We'll try to keep it down, your majesty," Sokka replies as his attempt at a bow becomes awkward with his injured leg and crutch.

"That would be appreciated knave," she plays along, a warm smile curling her lips.

As her former secret crush leaves to join his girlfriend, Toph's thoughts quickly turned back to her chief concern.

_I have to tell that numbskull how I feel soon, or I'll just go crazy! I hesitated with Snoozles and what did that get me? Miss Fan Service just blew in and swept him away! Now they're playing doctor every chance they get, and I sit on the sidelines! It's a wonder she is not brewing up a li'l doofuses in that belly!_

Toph laughs at her own joke, choosing to she sits up.

_Maybe I should be more direct like Suki was? A bit more tramp and a lot less lady maybe what is needed here. Hey, I just described Sweetness!_

Toph chews her bottom lip as she recalled how Sokka kissed Suki that day with no consideration for her being there. Yeah, it hurt, but at least it showed her where they all stood.

_Yeah, Captain Boomerang, I knew you would never feel for me like you did for the fan-wielding, costumed Avatar groupie. I guess she has a thing for crossdressers._

She could accept that; had accepted that. Toph was even grateful for the lesson and realized that Sokka wasn't who she was looking for, but a reflection of her real heart's desire.

_Damn, why does this hurt so much when I think about you Twinkle Toes? Even when Sokka chose Stupid Suki it didn't feel like this. Just knowing you're over there with Sweetness draped all over you Twinkle Toes makes my blood want to boil. We were having such a good time before that floozy barged in! I know every moment that witch is scheming to take you! She just can't stand seeing us together and happy! Why can't I get you out of my mind... you, stupid Twinkle Toes! _

She groans inwardly in frustration. Toph reflects to the time before that final battle when Aang went missing.

_Didn't that idiot realize what he was doing to us? To me? How I cried over you; you selfish asshole! _

Still, Toph had determined to be there when he did need her the most, no matter the circumstances or the cost, and she was!

That fateful leap, as that last ship rose into the air, was the result of her commitment and determination. Toph put every bit of her obdurate will into it as she hefted her companions in a superhuman feat that even surprised her. She was so desperate to aid Aang, to have him notice her, she threw caution to the wind that day.

Being there for him and with him was her sole motivation. She couldn't let him down, not after all they've been through over the years. She was determined to not let him face the Fire Lord and his comet-powered hordes alone. Aang would have her strength!

She lays back on the table once more. Toph let loose yet another long sigh, pondering how she should approach the whimsical airbender.

_He was just under me and now we're so far apart. He's with that waterbending bimbo! Who am I kidding, he's always with her! What do you see in her Twinkle Toes! She's even bossier than I am and she treats you like a kid! Plus, she has absolutely no sense of humor. _

Toph continues to mull over Katara and Aang's apparent lack of compatibility.

_Just because you save someone's life, doesn't mean you own them Sugar Queen! Stupid waterbender... stupid healer! You think you're so smart, always first sitting next to him and giving him hugs... what a floozy! Letting him feel those fatty bags!_

Toph bites her lip. As her frustration approaches critical mass. No boulders are nearby to pummel into dust.

_Maybe I should just pound on Sugar Queen's cutesy face! Control yourself Toph girl, wouldn't want to ruin Uncle's place on its first day... now would you?_

She heard the other girls talking about some nonsense and Katara seemed to be leading the pack, as usual.

_So, what, Miss Fussy Britches, if you're as pretty as a sunset over the southern seas? Whatever that means. Big whooping deal! No one cares that you have all the right bulges in all the right places, well except for Zuko. He's always checking out that massive butt of yours! Hey, isn't a king better than a wimpy Avatar?_

The earthbender takes a moment to listen in on the growing conversation near her. She decides to stay put, hearing nothing of interest. Toph returns to her inner-personal reflections.

_Katara thinks her boobs are like huge! In a little while, I'll make her look as flat as the walls of this city! I don't know how I compare Sweetness, but I have an excellent set of girls growing! _

She feels under her chest with a grin. _I think they're pretty good for a sixteen-year-old, not that I could tell. I need somebody who will let me feel theirs. That way, I can know for sure. Hmmm, that circus freak Ty Lee always grabs mine, but she's not here! I wish I would have asked her._

Toph continues her mental discourse. _I bet Twinkle Toes has gotten an eyeful of that baggy boobage! Let's practice our splashing, uh, waterbending... Aang. Yeah, right! You were just making up an excuse to strip down to those rags that pass for underwear! And what's getting them wet supposed to do? You're just teasing him, and he's just too stupid to understand that! You're a hussy Sweetness! You may have him fooled, but girl, I see right through your slutty schemes, just like he probably does those wet gutchies!" _

Toph shakes her head recollecting just before the city fell.

_Gosh, why didn't the almighty Avatar go and save the King of Ba Sing Se with the whole world on the line? Seriously, Twinkle Toes, didn't it make more sense for you to do that? Uncle and I could've saved the Floozy Flasher and his Hotness! This city may have never fallen then! Well, who knows! No sense in dwelling on the past or stupid, boneheaded decisions._

She once more shakes her head in frustration at her situation.

_Shit, he's driving me crazy just knowing that he is in the same room! Why do you have to smell so good Twinkle Toes? You were sitting there playing with Momo! I wanted you to pay me some attention instead! _

The earthbender touches her forehead in shame. _Oh, now this is a new low, even for you Toph! Jealous of the monkey!_ _I need something to drink!_

Toph yells Zuko's way, waving a hand. "Hey, you, royal tea boy... is it ready yet?"

The new Fire Lord smiles and shakes his head at her request. Being a king seemed to mean nothing to the precocious earthbending master. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Did she just really call you, 'royal tea boy', Zuko? Mai asks in her deadpan tone.

"At least she's not calling me Twinkle Toes," he laughs. "Give me a sec Toph. I'm putting in another dollop of honey into your ginger milk tea... extra sweet right?"

Toph gives him a thumbs up with a toothy grin. "Yep, you know how I like it, spicy and sweet!"

The king now turned waiter, started to pass out everyone's order, starting with the rambunctious earthbender first.

"Sit up now Toph and hold it steady," he warns. "This stuff is boiling, and that honey can leave a nasty burn."

She smiles, cynically at his advice but follows it anyway. "Yeah, yeah, just like a certain hotman I know."

His cheeks flare red. Zuko quickly recovers his composure after the suggestive comment. "Still, be careful Toph, and I hope you enjoy," he replies with a bow and unseen smile.

She smiles reflexively, noting his playful tone as she took a slow sip. _When did 'Flames for Brains' and I get so friendly? It must be the tea. Damn, this is good!_

Toph's attention shifts to a light conversation between Aang and Zuko, standing close by. She couldn't help focusing on the Avatar's voice.

"Let me have a little of what Toph's drinking Zuko?" Aang asks. "It smells delicious."

_Why am I getting happy because he wants to drink what I'm having, and he said my name? He uses my name all the time. Silly girl, he just saying your name like he always does._

"You sure buddy. She likes it extra sweet. I tried it, but it was too sweet for me."

"Why don't you take a sip of mine Aan… huh, Twinkle Toes," she offers, holding out her cup. "That way, you can taste it for yourself."

She feels his hands wrap around hers instead of taking the cup.

"Okay!"

Still clutching her hand, the Avatar leans over and takes a brief sip from the side of the cup closest to him. "Winds, that's good. Can I get another taste Toph?"

"Sh-sure, huh, help yourself," she answers in a low squeaky voice.

This time he took Aang tenderly lifts the cup from her hands. She hears him drink with a satisfying sigh before he places it back in her trembling hands, the handle of the tea pointing in the opposite direction.

_He, he drank from this side! Why would he give me his side of the cup? Is this like a… a kiss? Is this his way of saying he wants to kiss me? Oh boy, you got it so bad girl. You're overthinking this Toph. This isn't one of those stupid romance tomes, just take a drink and be…_

"Wow, that does smell good!" the annoying waterbender's cheerfully grating voice intrudes on her thoughts. "Can I get a taste too?"

Before the self-serving request is denied, Toph feels her hands empty of their precious treasure. "Hey, give that back, Sugar Queen!"

Katara's sharp exhale carries the scent of ginger and honey on it. "Oops, too late Toph. I accidentally finished it. I'm sure Zuko wouldn't have a problem with making you a fresh cup, that is unless there was something special about this one?

The glowering earthbender folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing special about that one Sugar Queen. But next time, get your own damn cup."

"Sorry, Toph. After all those times we drank from the same container, I didn't think it would be a problem. Besides, I drank from your side of the cup. It's as if we shared a sisterly kiss. Doesn't that make you happy?"

The earthbender did not miss the underlying smirky tone in the waterbender's sly reply. All eyes focused on the two women as silence hung in the air, accented by the melody of Iroh's playing.

"Royal tea boy, another cup please," Toph finally requested, laying down on her table once again.

The party breathes out a collective sigh of relief as Katara smiles victoriously.

_Shit, shit, shit! That bitch knows how I feel! She took it, took him away again! She took my kiss!_

Toph feelings were reminiscent of her life and death struggle Sokka, and Suki rescued her from at that time. She recalls her tears from that terrifying moment. It wasn't like the tough earthbender hadn't cried, but the sense of desperation and impending loss feels so similar to that time. She fights back her tears even through the heartbreak.

_I'm not going to give you the satisfaction Sugar Queen. Not this time!_

Before Toph could sink any further into her thoughts, a small commotion ensues. She hears the others talking about a picture. Something Sokka drew or had drawn piqued their interests, not that she could see it.

_I might as well go and find out what all the fuss is about. _She decided to join in the fun.

As her feet touch the stone tiles, she immediately locates the airbender. Toph hangs back until Aang starts to move towards the table. She follows suit. Unexpectedly, he veers towards the porch.

_What am I doing? I can't just go off and follow him like some stalker! I'm sure Sweetness is watching us. What would he think if I do something like that? He might think it's… creepy!_

She decides to approach the table with the rest of the people gathered around it. Toph senses everybody around it, except for the airbender.

The mood is light as different people critique the group portrait Sokka has crafted. Even though the comments were funny, Toph focuses on the Avatar, standing by himself out on the porch.

_Maybe I should have joined him?_

She lets her indecision fade, choosing to present with the others.

_I'll get my chance later, Aang! _She grins, allowing herself to relax.

"I think you all look perfect!" Toph proclaims adding to the happiness of her surroundings.

Her laughter quickly fades as Katara heads towards the balcony. _Please don't go out there!_

Toph holds in a gasp as her worse fears become a reality.


	2. Hidden Intents

_**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se: Lovers**_

_**[A/N: This is an A/U story. Toph is a competent young lady unless Katara is involved. From the moment she realized her true feelings, she has felt as though she has to compete for Aang's affections. A kiss between Katara and Aang now prompts her to pull out all the stops if her feelings are to be reciprocated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wholly owned by NICK!]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hidden Intents**_

* * *

_What do I do? _

The question flashed through the earthbender's mind as she sensed the movements of Aang and Katara out on the balcony.

_She's going in for the kill! I know she is! I can't let this happen!_

"Hey Sokka, aren't we supposed to go to some kind of Harmony something or other?" Toph asks as she begins to head in the direction that Katara took.

"Hmmm, yeah, but I thought you weren't interested in going Toph."

"Hey, a girl has to be open to new experiences. By the way, I'll let Aang and Katara know, since I'm going this way, you know, anyways, for some air. Yeah, I think I need some air."

Toph laments her clumsy excuse for leaving the room as she heads for the porch, her attention divided. She senses them getting physically closer. Their hearts starting to pick up speed, and now they appear to be hugging. The angle of their heads means only one thing!

"Hey Sweetness!" she breathlessly shouts at the couple, opening the door. Katara and Aang quickly jerk apart at the unexpected intrusion.

"WHAT TOPH!"

"Whatcha doing?" she asks playfully, relieved that the final act was interrupted, strolling out with her hands behind her back.

"Aang and I were talking – uh, about something very important. Now can you go back inside and let us finish, like a good little girl?"

The irritation in the waterbender's voice noticeable and Toph relished the payback.

"Was that why you two were hugging? Were you talking? And I'm not a little girl anymore, Sugar Queen!"

"We weren't doing anything?" Aang quickly lied as sweat formed on his glistening head.

"For the love of Tui!" Katara growled as she stepped in front of the precocious earthbender. "Toph, we were doing, rather discussing something very crucial…"

"Twinkle Toes said you weren't doing anything, so it must not have been that – crucial," she replies with a wicked smirk.

Katara glares at the airbender who mouths the words, '_sorry'_.

"Aang, can Toph and I have a moment. I think we need to discuss a few things, girl-to-girl."

"Sure." The airbender makes a hasty and grateful retreat.

As the porch door closed behind the Avatar, the two women exchanged angry stares.

"You little bitch! You did that on purpose!" Katara yells, pointing a finger into Toph's face.

"Yes, I did! Just like how you took the cup of tea Twinkle Toes and I were sharing! You took my…"

"So, you take mine, is that the idea here Toph? Is this some type of childish revenge?"

The earthbender crosses her arms over her chest. "This has nothing to do with revenge, Sugar Queen. I just got bored being inside and decided to get some – air."

Katara grimaces. "You're such a liar! The only air you wanted to get was an airbender! Admit it!"

"And all you wanted to do was suck face with him, Sugar Queen! Can you admit that?"

"We did no such thing Toph!"

"But you were going too, weren't you!"

The waterbender stomped her foot on the concrete. Toph picks up on her icy glare as well as the drop in temperature peeling off of the waterbender.

"Listen here, you thieving little panther cat, Aang is my future, and you're not going to take him away from me! You got that?"

Toph smirks. "Your future? Does he know you think of him as an investment? How much, Sweetness?"

A confounded look crosses Katara's face. "How much? How much for what? What are you talking about you, lunatic?"

"You say he's your future. So, what does that mean to you? I have money, lots of money Katara. So much so that you could live a very comfortable life. Do you want a house? I own five of them. I'll give you one and 500 gold bars. That's more than most people can spend in a lifetime. You can go back to that block of ice at the south pole and live like a fricking queen."

The waterbender's expression turns from anger to rage.

"Is that what you think this is about; typical rich girl! It's all about the money with you, isn't it, Bei Fong! Yeah, everything you touch seems to make money, but the one thing you can't buy is someone to love you because you're a selfish, dirty, spoiled - mudder!"

Katara backed up a few steps as she feels the ground beneath her tremble. "Careful Toph. Don't want to break anything, now do we?"

"Take that back, Katara! Why would you call me a – a mudder? You know that's about the worst thing you can call an earthbender," Toph cries as her foggy eyes begin to glisten.

Katara grits her teeth. "And why should I? It's true, isn't it? You told me a mudder is lower than shit! It's the earth at the bottom of the shithole! I think that describes you perfectly!"

"Why would you say that, Sweetness? You're just being cruel!" Toph grips her chest.

The waterbender's face warps into a twisted smile. "Cruel, really? Even your parents treated you like a pet rather than a person. You've said as much!"

"I did not say that!" _My throat feels tight?_

Katara continues to lashes out. "Do you think Aang would have even given you a second look if something didn't force us down in that swamp? Whatever that was had nothing to do with love or even friendship. You were just a commodity, a resource so that the Avatar could restore balance! What makes you think he has any special feelings for you? If you haven't noticed, he's nice to everyone! You're nothing special, to anyone Toph!"

_Hard to breathe. _"You're lying!" her words wheeze out as tears start to fall.

"Am I Toph? What you can't see because you're 'blind', is how Aang looks at you with pity! That's right; he pities you! He thinks of you like some poor, crippled, animal. Even today, he was staring at you with such a sad look that I had to step in and rescue you both before he started to cry!"

Toph gasps at the curt words. Her thoughts blur as bitter emotions rise to overwhelm her senses. A tear burst forth from sightless eyes as she can only stand in disbelief.

Katara continues to lambast the weeping girl mercilessly. "Listen, you pathetic brat; you would still be doing your little tough girl show and playing princess if he didn't take pity on you! It was a miracle that you were useful at all! The greatest earthbender in the world give me a break! But you can be sure all he cared about from you is learning earthbending. Now that is done, he doesn't need you anymore, got it? Or are you too blind to hear as well? He doesn't have any romantic feelings for you and has never even thought about you in that way!"

"LIES!" Toph manages to screams as her voice weakening, covering her ears.

"By the way Toph, Aang already has a pet, and his name is Momo! He doesn't need another little monkey like you! Remember when you let Appa gets stolen by the sandbenders."

The earthbender begins to feel lightheaded. "I-I didn't have a choice; I couldn't…"

"He never believed your lame excuses. None of us did! Don't you think he still blames you, hates you? He knew you just didn't care! Well, that's how Aang thinks about you, Toph."

"Why are you lying like this Katara? Aang is my friend!" she whispers as her thoughts become jumbled. _Everything is starting to spin. _

"Is he? He never did apologize to you, now did he? Because you don't say sorry to a charity case! You pity them! Nobody likes you and they never will! So, be a good little rich girl and find a life and if you're lucky, maybe someone will take pity and try to love you! Oh, yeah, maybe one of those five houses can keep you company!"

"What is going on out here?!" Iroh shouts as he steps onto the balcony. "Why are you yelling Katara?!"

Toph tries to breathe through the thickness in her chest and her choking sobs. Her voice fails to utter any reply as she soundless asks - _why_. She feels her hands shaking and her knees buckling. She reaches for the balustrade but misses as her earth sight fails and she plunges into a void. The sense of falling followed by a sharp pain precedes the mercy of unconsciousness.

* * *

"TOPH!" the waterbender screams as she watches the petite young woman collapse back onto the concrete surface of the patio. "Somebody, bring me some water!"

"Hurry! Toph has fallen!" Iroh adds as he rushes to the stricken earthbender's side.

Soon everyone was standing about as Katara kneels beside Toph. She is streaming the healing waters about the earthbender's head. She couldn't help feeling the eyes of her companions heavy upon her, especially Aang's.

"How's she doing?" Suki asks, staring at Toph's grayish appearance.

"She's, uh, still having trouble. I don't know what's going on," Katara answers tearfully. "She has a concussion from where she hit her head, but she's not coming around at all!"

"How did she fall?" the Kyoshi warrior follows up.

"I – I don't know. One min - minute she's fine, the next she just fell! I don't know how she fell, Suki!"

"Oh, I think you know, Katara," the warrior snarled.

"How would I know? I was just…"

"Oh, we all heard what you were saying! I think all of Ba Sing Se heard ya! I knew you could be catty Katara, but I never thought you could be so cruel! Especially to someone like Toph!"

The waterbender kept her focus. "I didn't think so either," the healer says under her breath, trying to concentrate on her patient.

Iroh checks Toph's pulse. "I don't think she passed out just from your words Katara. She's pale, and her breathing is shallow. Toph's heart appears to be racing quite fast."

"What are you saying, Uncle?" Zuko asks, equally concerned.

"These symptoms I've seen before. When we battled the Northern Water Tribe, some of our troops would just collapse and not be able to breathe. We learned later that certain waterbenders could control the flow of blood and would stop it from reaching the brain or heart. It was a terrifying skill. I don't know what they called it," Iroh sighs.

"Bloodbending. They're called bloodbenders and this, this fuckin cunt, is one of them!" Suki screams as she points at Katara. "Did you bloodbend Toph?"

"Woah, Suki!" Sokka says as he steps between them. "I know you love Toph, but do you think Katara would do something like that?"

"I don't know Sokka. I didn't she would ever say all those terrible things either! You heard what she said to her about her! You know that cut Toph's heart right out of her chest!" Suki yells as massive tears roll down her flushed face. "I wanted to kick her ass just for that! Toph saved all our lives, including this monster bitch!"

"She's never saved mine," Mai mumbled to herself.

Suki shot the knife wielder a hard stare.

"Fine, I'll stay out of this," she conceded.

Katara's shoulder's shudders at the comment, but she was already moving down to Toph's chest area. Bending the water back into the basin, she looks up. "Mai, I'm going to need a knife to cut this dress and her breast-band open! I have to get to her chest right now! You guys, please leave, she's suffering!"

"Okay, how is this one," Mai says, magically producing a wide short blade. "Hmm, or maybe the razor would be better? Definitely the razor for heavy cloth," she declares replacing one with the other.

Suki gasps. "Are you all just going just to trust her and give her another opportunity to finish Toph off!"

"Katara would never hurt Toph on purpose!" Sokka defends his sister. "This must be an accident, like the time she set Aang free! Her emotions got to the best of her!"

"Is that possible Uncle? I thought firebenders were the only one to use anger," the Fire Lord asks.

"Negative feelings are a source of strength for all the elements, not just fire. It is possible that her anger manifested itself through this… uh, bloodbending method. It is possible she may not have realized what she was doing," Iroh explains stroking his beard.

"Please, you guys have to leave! I need Suki, and you too Mai to stay. I don't trust myself anymore, plus I need your help to save her!"

"Bet your ass I'm staying Katara. One false move and I swear by the Avatar spirit, I'll slit your throat. Mai give me one of your blades too," Suki asks, holding out a hand.

The knife wielder suddenly produces a stiletto and gives it to the female warrior. "I want that back, even if you use it. It's one of my best pieces."

Suki flipped the blade over a few times as Katara's glances the flash through the side of her eyes. "Yeah, take a good look, bitch. Toph doesn't make it, you don't make it," Suki warns in a low voice.

Sokka's eyes narrow. "That's my sister you're threatening Suki. You heard what Iroh said. She probably didn't know what she was doing!"

Suki looks up into Sokka's face with a cold stare. "Sorry, but right now, I only see a person who tried to kill my friend. I'm not going to give her another chance."

Before her brother can reply, Katara holds up a damp hand.

"It's okay Sokka," Katara says in a shallow voice. "Suki is right. I hurt Toph. Whether I meant

to or not, that is not the issue. I'm ashamed of myself!"

"But I can't let anybody hurt you. Sis!"

"Sokka, please! Toph is who we have to focus on right now! Suki is just upset with me, as all, you should be! But you guys have to leave, **NOW**! I mean all you, men! Please help protect Toph's modesty and get the hell out of here! Ah, Aang, leave your robe!" she orders throwing up her hands!

"Leave!" Iroh adds, pointing the way as the males hurry off, Aang dropping his robe into Katara's hands.

"Where does Mai keep all those pointy things?" Sokka whispers to Zuko as they head into the teashop.

"You wouldn't believe me it if I told you," Zuko replies. "It's pretty hot."

Katara places her hands into the basin of water and focuses. The waters once more glow around her hands. _I have to take care of her properly; I have to make amends for this. Please Toph, stay with me. I love you!_

Once all the men retreat, Mai slices open the top of Toph's dress with the razor. She also makes short work of the tightly wrapped breast band.

Both Suki and Mai gawk at the sudden release and expansion.

"They-they're huge an- an- andd perfect!" Suki yells out. "Oh man, this just isn't fair! The universe isn't fair! They're gorgeous!"

Mai's saffron eyes flash back and forth. "They don't even look real; they look more like a work of art," she states with more emotion than usual. "Ty Lee's isn't even this big!"

Even though the comments irked her, Katara applied the healing, glowing waters to Toph's chest.

"I found the constrictions. I'm opening them now."

Full color flooded back into the earthbender's face, and there was a noticeable look of relief.

The waterbender sat back on her heels. "That should do it. She'll be all better now."

"You don't look surprised at Toph's breast, Katara," Mai observes.

"No, I'm not. We bath together most of the time. I think this is one of the reasons I've been so jealous. She just keeps getting more beautiful with each passing day! She's smart, funny, strong, and filthy rich! And you said it yourself Suki; her boobs are perfect! How can I compete against all that?" she asserts, placing Aang's robe over the resting earthbender.

"Compete? Why are you competing with Toph?" Suki asks with an incredulous gaze.

Mai looks between the two women. "You didn't notice Suki?"

"Notice what?"

"Well, whenever the Avatar was anywhere near that one," pointing to Toph, "…Katara was watching them like a hungry falcon-hawk. Do you recall her earlier outburst as she pulled him away, Suki?"

Suki nods slowly. "Now that you mention, I do! Just like when she snatched the teacup from Toph's hands. You were jealous, Katara?"

The waterbender looked down. "Of course, I was! She's had eyes for Aang for quite a while now. When she was younger, I just thought she'd get over it. They were like friends, buddies, ya know. Then when she started to grow out, I noticed that Aang was staring at her and not at me."

"Are you the one that suggested she tie down her chest?" Mai asks.

Katara shook her head. "No, she wanted to do that. Said that they got in the way when she was practicing. I think if she knew how Aang was looking at her, she would have been – bolder."

Suki glances at the waterbender. "You mean like you?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah, like me. I've even embarrassed myself being so shameless."

"Huh, Suki, since you're not going to cut her throat, can I have my knife back?"

"I like the feel of this. Will you sell it to me, Mai?"

The knife wielder thought about the proposition. "Sure, twenty-five gold, large. That's what I paid for it."

Suki's eyes almost doubled as she stared down at the blade. It was exquisitely crafted, and the balance was spot on. The wooden hilt made in the form of a serpent has beautiful details, including scales. The wavy shape created a comfortable hand grip. She could definitely see the value in the piece.

"I can't afford that! I don't have that much money to my name! It would take me five years to make that much!" the fan master bemoans. "Why so expensive Mai? Who made it for you?"

"The greatest swordsman and Smith in the Fire Nation, Master Piandao. I used to be a student of his. He taught me most of what I know, except for the killing part. I learned that at the Academy. Master didn't approve, but my dad said I would be serving the Fire Nation," Mai explained proudly with a small click of her tongue.

"Master Piandao? Hey Katara, isn't that Sokka's teacher's name?" Suki asks, handing the weapon back to its owner.

"Sure is. He's been back a couple of times for training. He says Sokka is the best disciple he's ever had."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mai screams at the top of her lungs as the anxious guys run back out.

* * *

The sensation of coolness on her forehead is her first arousing to consciousness.

_Where am I? What's going on? _

She tries to clear away the cobwebs in her pounding head.

"Take it easy, Toph. You fainted and bumped your head."

"Fainted? I've never fainted in my – **OW**! Why does my head hurt so much?" She places a hand on her forehead.

"I already told you. You bumped your head when you fainted. You have a slight concussion, nothing serious. I think all that hair on your head helped," Mai explains in her usual monotone.

"Uh, Mai, why are you playing doctor? Shouldn't Sweetness be nursing me back to health? Besides, has anyone told you that you don't have the best bedside manner."

"We didn't think you would be comfortable with that. Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? You mean I've been out for…"

"About 21 hours," she replies dryly.

"So, I guess we didn't go to see the fireworks?"

"Obviously. There were enough fireworks here after you collapsed. It was – not boring."

Toph didn't know the tall knife wielder well, but she did detect a tone of amusement.

"Where is everybody now, Mai?"

"Hmmm, let see. After you fainted and then got better, Suki had a big fight with Katara and slapped her. Spun her down to her knees."

Toph looked perplexed. _Why are Katara and Suki fighting? Too bad I missed that one._

"Why did Suki hit her?"

"Something about being two-faced is all I heard. Then Suki got into a big fight with her big dumb boyfriend about hitting his precious sister. That's when she left and hasn't been back."

"Must have been serious," Toph exclaims, still confused.

"Quite."

The short answer didn't fill in any of the gaps Toph was looking for, but she didn't have the stamina to pursue it.

"So, anything else happened, Mai?"

"Shortly after that, Zuko and the Avatar had a bit of an argument over her too, but then they ended up hugging. It was totally stupid."

"And what were they fighting about?"

"Whether Suki was right or wrong."

Toph grimaces at another ambiguous answer. Her thoughts aren't clear enough to connect the dots. "Okay, then what Mai?"

"Katara and her big dumb brother left for the inn last night after Iroh really laid into her. He sounded like her grandfather."

"Mai are you upset at Sokka for some reason?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Dunno. But your voice seems to go up every time you mention him unless you're talking about some other big dumb brother who is Suki's boyfriend?"

"They came back to see how you were doing this morning. They're all out in the teashop waiting for you to wake up," Mai explains casually.

_She totally ignored my question! What's up with Miss Dark and Gloomy? My head is hurting too much to get into this._

"And what did Sweet – I mean Katara do after all that?"

"All she's been doing is crying. Do all waterbenders have an endless supply of tears? She was still crying this morning. That would be such a pain."

Toph giggles trying to hold her throbbing head. "I think Katara has the market cornered in that regards."


	3. Connections

**_A Kiss in Ba Sing Se: Lovers_**

**_[A/N: This is an A/U story. Toph is a competent young lady unless Katara is involved. From the moment she realized her true feelings, she has felt as though she has to compete for Aang's affections. A kiss between Katara and Aang now prompts her to pull out all the stops if her feelings are to be reciprocated._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wholly owned by NICK!]_**

**_(Warning: This chapter alludes to incest. It speaks of a secluded past and a close and often confusing relationship between siblings. This is not _****_unusual when children are raised in isolation and have suffered traumatic loss.)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Connections_**

* * *

**_(The same evening that Toph is injured. The Water Tribe siblings have returned to the inn.)_**

Katara sat in her room at the inn, crying as she had been doing for most of the night after leaving the unconscious earthbender lying on the futon at the Jasmine Dragon.

"Come on, sis, eat a little something. I have some sea prune jelly; you're favorite."

"You eat it, Sokka. I haven't seen you take a bite either," she admonishes him, not looking his way.

The blue-eyed man takes in a long breath. "I guess neither one of us is hungry," he sighs loudly, setting the jar of jelly to the side. "I know you're upset Katara, but it was an accident, okay?"

"No Sokka, it is not okay! Nothing about this is okay! I lost control. Don't you understand, Toph almost died! Does any of this sound okay? Suki is right; I'm a monster! A bloodbending monster!"

Her sibling quickly kneels in front of her, placing both hands on her knees. "You're no monster! Don't you ever call my precious little sister a monster? You got tricked into becoming a, a bloodbender!"

"Yes, Hama tricked me, but it didn't stop me from using it when I was hunting down Mom's killer, did it?"

"Sis, you were angry, upset. It was clear you weren't thinking straight. But, look, you didn't kill him or Toph! Yeah, you scared the piss out of him, but you didn't take his worthless life, now did you Katara? That shows you're not a monster!"

"No, it doesn't! When I looked at that sad little man, I wanted to pin his sorry ass to the ground, but, then I thought about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. Your opinion of me matters more than anyone else's Sokka."

"Wow, and here I thought it was Aang's silly clichés that stopped you."

She shook her head, gazing into his sea-blue eyes. "No, that was all nonsense. It was you. We have always been together, big brother. You can lift me higher or bring me down lower than anyone, with just a look," she whispers.

Sokka's cheeks flush. "I know," he whispers back, giving her legs a slight squeeze.

"Is it okay to say that I love you, big brother?"

The young man smiles. "Sure, no one is around but us, little sis."

Katara leans forward and hugs him. "I love you more than life," she says into his ear, before sitting back enough to look into his wide tearing eyes.

Sokka pulls her into a firm embrace. "And I love you, Katara. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

As they release, she takes the opportunity to deliver a small peck on his lips.

"Hey! What was that?" he growls, trying to look upset and hide the noticeable blush.

For the first time, Katara smiles and giggles. "Consider it a reward."

"Reward? Reward for what?" Sokka asks as he pulls his lips in.

This time it was Katara's face that turns magenta. She fully expected him to wipe the kiss off. But to see him take it into his mouth, caused her heart to skip.

"What's wrong sis? Your face is all red! Are you getting sick or something?!"

Before the waterbender can answer, Sokka pushes up and places his forehead to hers.

Katara's heart starts to pound loudly in her chest as her eyes flash back and forth. "Sokka! What the hell are you doing!"

He places a small kiss on the tip of her button nose. "Gotcha!"

The waterbender jumps up, knocking her laughing sibling on his butt.

"What the!"

"Hey sis, turnabout is fair play. You can consider it your reward!"

"Reward for what?"

Sokka's smile drops as his eyes narrow. "I asked you first."

Katara swallows as she gracefully sits down, nervously ironing out her dress over her legs.

Sokka sits on the floor, crossing his legs in front of him.

"First off Sokka, how much of that conversation did you hear between me and Toph?"

That look of disappointment she feared flashed across his face as Sokka looked away.

Just the glance was like a dagger in her heart. "That much, eh?"

"Enough to know, you weren't yourself, Katara," he remarks in a grieved tone.

"I think I was myself, the self I try to hide most of the time," she confesses, leaning back on her hands. "Are you disappointed in me? Are you as ashamed of me as I am of myself?"

His eyes fell upon her downcast gaze. "My disappointment doesn't define you, sis. You have done so many wonderful, heroic and, and even epic things, that a single bad day isn't going to change how proud I am of you!"

"If you tell anybody I said this Sokka; I'll freeze you solid for all eternity! But, La-damn, I wish you weren't my brother sometimes, you're so cool!" she exhales coquettishly.

His jaw drops open as heat consumes his entire body. "…"

"Don't look at me like that, Sokka. I'm still your sister!"

"How am I looking at you?"

The waterbender crosses her arms over her chest. "Like, like I'm a big slice of pig-cow ham! You're practically drooling with your mouth gaping open!"

He rubs the back of his neck. "I, I know, but – well, you know, uh, before Aang, before…"

Katara softly smiles as she relaxes. "I do know. I remember when it was just, '_us'_, you and me, in that little hut."

"Now you're really weird. That was, well, a long time ago, an-and we were kids, goofing around. We both should forget all that nonsense!" he nervously states. "Is it getting hot in here? Maybe we should open a window."

Her eyes lowered. "It's not hot, Sokka and you brought it up. Should a girl forget her first kiss, even if it was with her brother?"

He begins to nod vigorously. "Yes, most definitely. Kisses between siblings before, uh, sixteen doesn't count! You should totally forget anything like that ever happened!" Sokka swipes his hand over the front of his head as if discarding a hat. "Just put it out of your mind, Katara! We were dumb, lonely kids."

"You forgot horny," she added.

"What?"

Katara tapped her chin. "Horny. I said, horny. Do you remember what started, 'our', goofing around, dear brother?"

"Huh, being locked up with you for a solid week because of that blizzard?"

Katara nods at first and then shakes her head. "NO! Well, partly. But you relieving your, tensions, next to your dear, innocent little sister is what I'm talking about!"

Sokka grimaces. "I honestly thought you were asleep. I would never have…"

She looks benevolently at him. "I know dear brother. It really wasn't your fault. You were driven mad by youthful desires as you gazed on the sleeping form of your adorable sister."

_I don't know about being driven mad or that adorable part._

"Even back then, I knew I was a temptress you couldn't resist, dear brother."

"What are you talking about Katara?"

She looks about as if someone could overhear them. "Just so you know, I heard you doing, ah, you know, waxing the tent pole, several times. I even took a peek on occasion. Gran-Gran told me all boys your age did that until they got married," she admits with a devilish grin.

"Hey! Did you tell Gran-Gran? I can't believe you told Gran-Gran about my, eh, personal time, Katara," he snaps at her.

"I don't know why you're getting all upset, Sokka. As you said, it was a long time ago, and you were just a horny kid."

"I never said horny; you said, horny Katara!"

"Does it really matter who said it!"

He nods vehemently. "It does matter! Words matter Katara. Why did you tell Gran-Gran! What possible reason would you have for telling her about that?"

"It was a small hut, Sokka! You weren't exactly quiet! I heard you moaning and shaking the mat at night. It scared me. Besides, if you didn't want me to know what you were doing, you could have taken it to the outhouse!"

"I couldn't get to the outhouse, and neither could you! There was a frick'n blizzard, and it was dark all the time! I couldn't see where I was going if I tried!" Sokka crosses his arms in complaint.

"I'm talking about before the blizzard, Sokka!"

"Oh, so you knew?" he asks sheepishly.

"How could I not? You'd press your back to mine, call my name, and if I didn't answer, you started breathing all weird and shaking the futon. You only stopped after making these, howls or groans, some freaky noise or other," she details, pointing a finger into his face.

Sokka looks like a cornered little boy. "What was I supposed to do? Locked up like that! Hearing you pee in that pail or when you were washing up…"

Katara jolts up, glowers at him. "You-you, heard me **pee**?"

"Of course, I did! Or did you think that animal hide in front of the commode was soundproof, Katara?"

"B-but I never heard you go! That's so not fair, Sokka!"

"That's because I'd did my business out the back door. Didn't you see all that yellow ice and brown snow?"

She scowls. "Yes, but I just thought it was some polar-bear dogs or artic fox-coons looking for scraps, pissing and pooping out there."

He grinned proudly. "Nope, just me! Like you said Katara, it was a small hut, and it seemed real small when you took a dump! Pew, I didn't know a girl could lay it out like that! It definitely wasn't stink-proof!"

"**SOKKA**! That was rude! I held it in as long as I could! I was so embarrassed, even with my brother!"

He bows his head to her. "Sorry, sorry. I know it was tough being stuck with your silly brother for all that time, too. You never said a thing about it."

Katara leans back once more. "I was trying to be, well, a good wife."

"A good wife?"

"Come on, Sokka. Who were we going to marry? I guess you had your choice of the widows, but they were all like ancient! I didn't have anybody unless I wanted to wait for ten years!"

"Twenty-ish is not ancient Katara. Kila always smiled at me when I walked past her. She was, well, cute."

The waterbender rolled her big blue eyes. "Give me a break! Kila, really Sokka? She had three kids from three different guys!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that! She was married to all three!"

"Yes, she was. May I remind you how she got to be a widow, three times in a row? First husband, an expert fisherman, known for being very cautious, drowns in a fishing accident, tangled in his own nets! Second husband, our cousin, Soto, who just happened to be the best sailor in the tribe, lost at sea! And the third one…"

Sokka raises a hand. "I know, found frozen in his outhouse before the spring thaw. He hated the cold and made his own heated outhouse. It was a work of art. So cozy! I got to use it a few times."

"So how does one freeze in a heated outhouse, dear brother?"

Sokka nods, rubbing his chin. "That is one of the great mysteries of our times. He had plenty of coal on hand, and yet the fire was extinguished. Hmmm, it was a nightmare chipping him out of there! You know everything freezes if you don't have a fire."

"Gross!"

Sokka holds up a finger. "Gross, but oh so true!"

Katara shakes her head and sighs. "That doesn't matter Sokka. The point is Kila is a banshee! She sucked the life out of those guys. Didn't you hear dad said he never saw happier corpses, besides cousin Soto, who nobody could find! A sure sign of a banshee!"

Sokka sighs. "First, there are no such things as banshees. B, those were just unfortunate coincidences, Katara. And three, they're made worse by small-town gossip of jealous old seal-hens! Kila was always extremely nice to me!"

Katara shakes her head as if schooling an ignorant child. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Sure, she was 'nice', and you're a dumbass! She was just fattening you up to be her next meal!"

"No way! I was just a kid! I mean she, uh, was well proportioned, but what could I do for her?"

"Hmm, let me see? The son of the chief with man-size, uh, man parts. Young dumb and full of, well you know what. Just the right bait for a horny ghoul!" The waterbender's eyes narrow. "I saw that hungry look in her eyes every time you were near. I bet she had a special recipe reserved, just for you. She would give me the stink-eye because I was protecting you! Banshees have no power over women!"

"Really? And here I thought you were just jealous and clingy."

Katara's eye twitched as her jaw stiffened. "And why would you think that?"

Sokka shrugs. "Hmmm, maybe it was because you were always by me." He startles. "Oh, I get it! You were my protection, right?"

Her smile resembles more of an annoyed snarl. "Yes brother, I did it all for your protection. It's a fact that banshees have to consume a man's soul before they can have babies, you know. One man, one baby!" Katara emphasizes holding a finger up on both hands. "Kila has had three husbands and has three babies! Get it, genius?"

Sokka shivers as fear plays across his face. "Don't say things like that Katara! That creeps me out! Math doesn't lie!"

Katara holds back a smirk. "Oh, don't worry dear brother, I would have married you myself before I let that sea snake take you!"

"Thank you, Katara, hey wait! Did you say, marry me? This isn't about that promised we made back then, is it?"

Her cerulean eyes shift away. "Whatever are you talking about Sokka?"

He stands to his feet in one swift motion. "Don't play games with me Katara. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I thought you said we were going to forget all that, 'goofing' around."

Sokka firmly rubs half his face in exasperation. "Don't go there, Katara!"

She stands and holds out her hands to her side. "Go where? I haven't gone any place. I'm right here, Sokka! Where am I going?"

He starts to pace, looking into her face periodically. Finally, he stops. "Katara, I love you; I do. I'm your brother, and that was ancient law, the old ways, even for our people. People who marry that close are shunned, even in the Water Tribe, north or south. We talked about this!"

The waterbender shrugs. "I have no idea what you're bringing that up for," she states incredulously. "Do you know Gran-Gran explained to me how water healing works after that night?"

Sokka slaps his forehead soundly. "I knew it! I knew it was about that! Katara, I apologized! I begged, I cried, I even brushed your hair for an entire month!"

"I thought you liked doing my hair," she sulks, playing with her loopy.

"Okay, I do, but going over this every time you feel down about yourself is, hard Katara."

"Who suggested that we go running out into the snow, naked as newborns, after that storm?" She demands, poking an icy finger into his broad chest.

Sokka sighs, defeated. "I did."

"And who carried his sister outside, in the dark, in the cold, even though she was against the whole idea?"

"I did, but you weren't naked at least, Katara."

She shivered at the recollection. "I might as well have been! You threw me into that drift in my nightshirt! And what happened next Sokka?"

He timidly scratches the back of his head. "My memory is a bit vague. I just recall you cussing a lot and threatening to lock me out of the hut and let my balls freeze off."

She places her hands on her hips. "So, you don't remember me crawling out of that drift, looking like an ice wolf, half frozen?"

"Uh, okay, yeah, that was pretty funny. I think that was the first time I heard you say, La-damn and Tui-fuck at the same time."

"What about my cry of pain when I slipped on the ice and did a full frontal split! Was that hilarious?"

Sokka winces and seethes. "No, that was not funny. Not funny at all." His eyes start to water. "I felt so bad. You were bleeding. I didn't know what to do. You wouldn't let me look."

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you look, pervert! There's a difference between looking at it and looking in it!"

"I know that, now," he mutters. "I felt bad you were hurt, I did!" he affirms wiping at his eyes. "You were saying how you couldn't get married. That you were ruined forever."

Katara places a hand on his shoulder. "And that's when my big brother says that he would marry me, no matter what. And you got down on your knees and pledged your heart, body, and soul to me, just like they do during the wedding ritual. You made me so happy, Sokka. I didn't even mind the pain anymore. That's when we kissed. It made my head spin."

"Mine too. But I didn't know if it was from the kiss or just coming back into that warm hut," he added.

Katara seems annoyed.

"That's right; we kissed at the doorway. It had to be the kiss," he affirms with a wide grin, back-peddling.

The waterbender relaxes with a soft loving smile. "The next day, I told Gran-Gran what happened and that I was a full woman. She explained to me that accidents didn't count when it came to that. She also told me how to fix that little issue."

"So, technically I'm off the hook, sis?"

Katara shook her head. "You know as well as I do, a vow before Tui and La is binding. If I insist, you have to Sokka."

"Are you calling this in?"

She walks up and places a gentle kiss on his lips, holding it for a few seconds. "Tempting, but no, not now. I also refuse to free you. By Tui and La, kiss me like you did that night, dear brother!"

Without hesitation, Sokka takes her face into his hands and plants a long lingering kiss on her forehead.

"That's not how we did it that night, dear big brother."

He looks into her eyes with undisguised affection. "I know, but this is how a brother kisses his sister. His precious little sister."

"Suki has spoiled you."

"I can't deny that," he laughs, rubbing his cheeks to hers.

Katara places her hands on his arms, feeling his powerful biceps, leaning into him as their faces touch and she winces at his light bristles.

"Whatever happened to that baby-faced little boy," she sighs as they rest the foreheads together.

"He's still here, just inside of me."

Katara closes her eyes, taking in his voice and closeness. "Please don't leave me alone tonight Sokka. I feel..."

He pets the back of her head. "I'll be in the room right next to this one, sis. If you need me, just come over. I'll even leave the door unlocked."

She shakes her head. "That's too far away. And I need somebody to wash my back. I got all sweaty earlier."

"You're a waterbender, do you need someone to wash your back? Can't you just use your magic water?"

"Remember your vow, big brother, or would you prefer I call you, husband, maybe?"

"Fine, I'll stay."

"And?"

"And wash your back."

Katara claps gleefully. "I'll go fill the tub for us!"

"Uh, I just said I'd wash your back, Katara. I didn't say anything about taking a bath with you…". His rant ends as he looks into her pouty face. "Damn Katara, you're not being fair! Blackmail isn't showing love, dear sister."

"I know." She giggles excitedly, heading for the bathroom.

Sokka resigns himself and goes to his room to retrieve a robe, nightshirt and get a stiff drink of Water Tribe moonshine he kept for such occasions. "Suki, oh boy, where are you, girl?"

He begins removing his clothes from the party and putting on his robe. He writes a note explaining that he will be in his sister's room if Suki did return, and places it in the center of the desk. Sokka extinguishes the light and leaves the darkened room.

Almost as if scripted, Katara pokes her head out of the bathroom door, her shoulder's bare.

"Give me a sec; I have to get a couple of towels."

Sokka nods, tight-lipped. _Maybe I should ask at the desk if Suki got another room? _The thought vanished as the bathroom door swung open, as if by magic.

"Come on in! I'm ready for you to wash my back," she announces boldly.

Sokka strolls in, casually looking at the quaint facilities. Katara is sitting on a low stool. She had a towel wrapped about her hips, and another draped over her bosom, maintaining her modesty. It was as he expected of his sister. As adults, they didn't bathe together regularly, but they did do it on occasion. It was a part of their culture they chose to maintain. _This isn't so bad. If she weren't so pushy, I'd probably pamper her more. _

Sokka reaches for a towel and wraps it about his waist before hanging up his robe.

"Hurry up! I don't want the water to get cold," Katara demands with a girlish grin.

"I'm coming," he replies, kneeling behind her. He gazes at her slim but muscular back and shoulders. There was no hiding the battle scars that over four years of warfare wrought. A particularly large gash right over her left shoulder blade brought back fearful memories. Sokka leaned over and gently kissed it.

"You do that every time, Sokka."

"Does that bother you, sis?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I know looking at it makes you sad."

"On the contrary, seeing it lets me know you're alive and how fortunate I am to still have you with me," he states, beginning to suds up the sponge and firmly work it across her back as she holds her hair forward.

"You keep talking like that, dear big brother, and I might fall in love with you again."

Sokka stops for a moment. "You don't love me now, Katara?"

"Don't be silly, Sokka. Go a bit to the left, right at my waist."

"Hmm, getting a bit chubby?" he asks, pinching a small roll of flesh from her side.

"I am not! I've been this same size for the last two years!"

"If you say so," he quips as a stream of water from the tub drenches him.

"You needed to rinse off anyways," the waterbender laughs.

Sokka shakes his head, making sure the cool spray hits the middle of her back.

Katara arches in reaction. "Oh, that's a dirty trick, mister!"

"You doused me first, Miss Magic Water."

"Let's switch places so that I can do your back, Sokka."

"Is this a trick?" he asks, hearing her too chirper tone.

"A trick? Don't I always do your back too, dearest big brother?"

Sokka pauses. "Huh, yeah, but sometimes you can be, well mischievous too."

"Hurry up and switch. No, peeking!"

"Why would I want to peek at you? I've seen it all before. Unless you've grown something new, like horns or a tail, Katara."

The soapy siblings trade places as Sokka re-secures his towel.

"Maybe I should have let that banshee have you if you like horns and tails, dear brother."

Sokka's eyes roll up into his head as she begins to scrub his back. Instead of her hands, she uses the towel, draped across her breast, sliding her torso against him.

"No fair," he groans in ecstasy. _A booby wash, just like in the tomes! This is, is, so freak'n awesome, even from my sister! Should I be feeling guilty right now? She is my little sister! Sorry Suki, but this feels great. You'd be so mad sis if you knew I barely notice that towel!_

"Did I surprise you?" she whispers into his redden ear. "Does it feel good?"

"Yessss," he purrs.

"Are you excited about your little sister; you perv?" she wistfully asks, slapping him on his back. "Or is there a prickle-snake in your lap."

"Ow! Teasing should only go so far, Katara. I am a man now, and you're a maiden. Temptation knows not blood, nor does it honor bonds."

"That was almost poetic, Sokka. Are you saying I can't peek?" she asks, reaching forward for his towel.

He reflexively grasps her wrist, feeling Katara's hand shaking. "Not so much, you can't, but maybe more like, you shouldn't, sister. Spirit only knows what you would unleash. Prickle-snakes have a nasty bite."

Katara had to strain to pull her wrist from his firm grip. She sees the red ring and feels the slight ache it leaves behind. What conveys his feelings the most is the stern look in his unwavering expression.

They stare at one another for a while as she massaged her sore joint. He was finished with the game she was playing, and she knew to push him no further.

A deluge from the tub fell over the siblings. It felt crisp and refreshing, clearing minds and releasing the tension between them.

"That felt good, Katara," Sokka exhales with a warm smile as he moves the hair from his face. "The tub is only half full now. Do you still want to get in?"

Her brother's manly expression and charming smile, disarm her. She couldn't say that she hated the feelings boiling up inside her, but it did make her uneasy. She nods her answer.

They get in, back-to-back. The bender adds more water, heating it as it flows in. Once the refill was complete, Sokka took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I will never hurt or shame you Katara," he says, speaking in the opposite direction. "I will even protect you from yourself - if you let me. Do you hear me, sis?"

She leans backs so that their heads touch. She nods.

"Hold on to that vow, if it makes you feel more in control and certain. I don't mind. But, just know this; I'll always be here for you, vow or not. I'm not dad. I'm not going to disappear, and you don't have to do anything to make me stay either! You are now and forever will be my precious sister."

He squeezes her hand as he feels her small frame shaking and the gentle, shuddering sobs echoing throughout the room.


	4. Monsters Within

**_A Kiss in Ba Sing Se: Lovers_**

**_[A/N: This is an A/U story. Toph is a competent young lady unless Katara is involved. From the moment she realized her true feelings, she has felt as though she has to compete for Aang's affections. Tragedy follows as Toph confronts Katara and tempers flare._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wholly owned by NICK!]_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Monsters Within_**

* * *

**(Early evening the following day, about 21 hours after Toph lost consciousness.)**

Mai walks out of the bedroom that the injured earthbender has been recuperating in for the night. "Hey, everybody, I think we need to call a doctor."

Katara shoots to her feet in a panic. "What's wrong. Is Toph having more problems?"

"She doesn't seem to remember most of what happened yesterday. Nothing about you two arguing or being choked out with your vicious blood-bending cheat."

Sokka steps in front of his sister so that she is facing only him. "That was uncalled for Mai. You know she didn't mean for it to happen."

Mai returns a cold stare. "She still did it, numbskull. Whether she meant to or not, she almost killed that girl in there. Now that girl doesn't remember jack about what happened. She probably has some sort of brain damage from lack of blood."

Before Sokka could defend Katara once more, Iroh speaks up. "Mai may be right. We need to have an expert look at her."

The Fire Lord face darkens as he stands and joins the discussion. "I'll send my aid over to the university's medical hall and get their top person." He walks over to a guard, whispering. The guard bows, bolting from the room.

Sokka turns to look into the anguished face of his sister. Her eyes shift from left to right in their sockets as her lips tremble. "Calm down Katara. Toph will be okay. She's pretty tough."

"Mai's right. I – I almost killed her Sokka. What if I had? How could I go on living with myself?"

Sokka takes hold of her trembling shoulders. "Listen to me, Katara. Toph is not dead. She's awake and talking. That's better than she was last night, right? What happened last night was unfortunate, but you fixed it. You saved her."

"That doesn't account for yak-shit Sokka. I was the one who put her in that condition. Face it; I'm cursed. Hama cursed me," Katara exclaims covering her face with both hands. "I'm a - monster."

Iroh placed a hand on the waterbender's back. "We're all monsters, Katara. I've killed people I called friends, intentionally. I sent my own son into the battle that took his life. He was one of many sons and daughters I ordered to their deaths. How much more monstrous is that?"

Katara spins around and embraces the old general. "How – how did you get past it?"

His sizeable warm hand pats the center of her slender back. "You have to forgive yourself, no matter what you've done. If you stop living, you'll just be compounding the issue."

Katara starts to gulp air as her tears break loose. "B-but what if – if Toph doesn't forgive - meee?"

Mai sighs. "Can you blame her?"

"Really, Mai? Was that necessary to say at the moment like this?" Zuko takes hold of her slim arm.

The knife-wielder twists out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me right now, Zuko."

A flash of anger crosses the Fire Lord's face as he turns away.

Mai crosses her arm at her waist. "You can keep going. I still haven't forgiven myself, and I still keep waking up to this fucking world. You almost killed, but I did kill and kept killing Katara. How do you think my dad got to be governor of Omashu? Just look right here at daddy's bloody little daughter."

Zuko turns in shock. "Mai, please stop. You don't have to…"

"This isn't about you Zuko, and it's certainly not about the weeping princess over there that everybody wants to comfort. When – when I – had to face my demons, I only told what a good job I was doing for the Fire Nation."

The Fire Lord's throat thickens as he hears Mai's voice begin to crack.

The knife-wielder pulls out a wicked-looking shuriken. "Let me tell you, Katara. I trained from the time I was nine-years-old to throw these things. They taught us how to do damage, not to targets, but real people. They would string up the condemn and demonstrated what we were supposed to do."

"That's terrible," Katara gasps. "How could anybody to that to a child."

"Good question. I have often asked myself that. More importantly, what type of parent would turn their child into a killer? My dad did."

"I'm so sorry, Mai."

"What are you sorry about Katara? You weren't the one teaching me how to carve up and torture people for sport. Zuko knew about it, didn't you, Your Majesty?"

The Fire Lord can no longer lift his head as he nods.

"Azula and Ty Lee went to the same training I did. Have you ever looked at Ty's smile? I've seen her break a man's neck and keep smiling and laughing as he fell to the ground dying. Now, that girl frightened me that day."

Sokka looks into the knife wielder's amber eyes. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because, as uncle said, we're all monsters, her included. What kind of monster are you Sokka?"

The corner of the young man's mouth lifts. "Just look into your nightmares, Mai. Past the demons and grossest things imaginable. Then you'll find me."

A cold chill ran down Mai's spine as she saw the darkness in those sea-blue eyes. It reminded her of a storm she once saw at sea. There wasn't a degree of warmth or mirth in them. She thought she knew fear, but somehow this young man seemed to take it to a whole new level. _Am I afraid or turned on?_

Katara confronts her brother. "STOP IT SOKKA! Mai isn't our enemy. We're friends here. Put that away!"

Mai's eyes shift to the warrior's hand. Sokka was holding a whale-bone stiletto. She didn't even realize he had drawn it.

"She pulled first Katara. I didn't know what she was going to do."

"Listen Sokka; things are bad enough without you showing everybody your bad side. Didn't dad say that's the last resort."

Sokka's glowers as he clenches his teeth. "I'm not going to let anybody hurt my little sister, not if I can help it."

Katara smiles as she hugs her big brother. "Nobody's going to hurt me here Sokka. But it makes me happy, right or wrong; you have my back." She tip-toes up and kisses his cheek.

Like magic, the young man's killer-look dissipates to his usual friendly appearance.

Mai keeps staring at Sokka. "I can see why Azula was so impressed by you now. She said you were the only man that could make her heart that fast. Slapping that wall when she was pinned in."

Katara's jaw drops open. "What did you do with that psychotic witch, brother?"

Sokka puts both hands on his chest. "I swear, I've never laid a hand on her, not a kind one."

Mai rolls her eyes. "Azula likes it rough. The rougher and more dangerous, the better. That was the only way she said she felt anything. If she doesn't feel endangered, or in total control, she just doesn't get excited. She kept crowing about how turned on you made her."

Katara looks him in the eye. "Sokka, were you going to hurt Azula?"

"Honestly, Katara, I tried my best to kill her. No offense Zuko. I wanted to kill her when she told me about Suki, but – well – she could fight back, now could she?"

"None taken. I tried to kill her too," Zuko confesses with a sorrowful expression.

Mai shakes her head. "You idiot, you should have slit her sick throat and let her bleed out. You had the perfect opportunity to end that nut job and cripple the Fire Nation all in one slash. Your plan would then have had a chance, and we wouldn't have had to fight four long years more."

Sokka places the stiletto back into his belt. "Not my style. Even when I know she won't afford me the same quarter; I can't go against our own ethics."

Mai clicks her tongue. "And now you know why the Fire Nation almost made the Southern Water Tribe extinct."

Sokka moves closer to the cynical woman. "Almost and what-ifs are not just that. They are speculation until something actually, happens, in reality, Mai. If we don't have things, we are willing to live for; then we don't have anything, we're willing to die for, either."

Mai swallows as her heart pounds in her ears, sounding like thunder. "I – I see."

Sokka's follow-up smile and wink cause her entire body to flush. "Are you okay, Mai?"

She turns her back to him. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, your face, it just got red, just like tomato red. I've only seen people change color like that when they're…"

Mai turns and looks him in the eye with a menacing glare. "When they're what?"

Sokka's grin gets broader. "Never mind, my mistake."

"So, do you think Azula is dead?" Katara asks offhandedly.

Zuko nods. "I saw her get caught in that blasting jell explosion myself. I can't see how anyone could survive that kind of heat. It ruptured that lava vent."

Sokka places a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "If it weren't for you and Suki flying in to help us on that dragon, Toph and I would have had our bacons cooked. Stupid me, I let myself get distracted, and our airship took that round, right through the magazine. It took all my strength to hold Toph like that. I thought for sure we were both going over into that volcano."

Aang stands up from his crossed-leg position. "Everybody fought so hard to put an end to that terrible war. I'm just sad it cost so many lives before it ended."

Sokka bit his lip. "I'm so grateful to Bato and the Boulder for making the way so that we could escape the Capital when Ozai's fleet invaded. They died to save us all."

"I should have known my dad a fallback plan. He always tries to think a few moves ahead. Fire spewing airships, that was incredible. We just weren't expecting that kind of power or in those numbers."

"That was my fault for letting him get away after the comet. I thought I had him, but then he creates all that steam and – vanishes." Aang strokes his goatee as he recalls the battle. "Only if I had reconnected with my past lives. It would have been over in an instance."

"Why is everybody talking about what-ifs? Even you Aang. Man, can't we live in the here and now. What's done is done. We can't go back and change a damn thing." Sokka crosses his arms as he glares at the group.

"It is human nature to think about what would happen if we had chosen another path," Iroh interjects. "We can't change the past, but we may be able to make better decisions in the future."

"See Sokka, what-ifs aren't so bad," his sister states with a pensive smile.

"You got me Katara. I'll go along with all of you for now."

"Sweetness, where's my Sweetness." A timid voice calls out from the doorway of the bedroom.

The group focuses on the small figure who is just able to stand as she clutches the door frame.

Katara freezes in place for a moment before one word blurts out. "Toph!"

"Sweetness, my head – it hurts so bad. Please help me."

Toph begins to slip down to the floor. Aang catches the earthbender on a cushion of air as Katara slides under her on her knees. Cradling the petite young woman, she kisses her forehead. "Water, get me some water. Hang on Toph; I'll make it feel better real soon."

"Thanks, it hurts like hell. Mai said I fell and bumped it. I'm scared Katara. I can't remember, and it feels like something important happened."

Katara strokes Toph's thick black locks. "Don't be afraid. I'm right here for you Toph. You'll be okay."

"Promise?"

Katara kisses her head once more. "Promise. Where the hell is that water!"

* * *

Sokka walks back to the inn by himself. _It's good that Katara is staying there with Toph at Iroh's. They both look more relaxed. Sleeping in the same bed like that, they remind me of kids. _

His laughter mixes with an anxious sigh. _If Toph remembers their fight, it might not be such an idyllic scene come morning, but that doctor said traumatic injuries like that take time to heal fully. So, it's not a matter of if she'll remember, but when._

Sokka looks up and sees that he is just blocks away from his destination. _Maybe I should get a little something to eat before I call it a night. I think there's a tavern at the other end of this alley._

He cuts down the narrow backstreet framed by two- and four-story brick and stone buildings. _Toph looks so weak; I'm surprised she was able to get out of bed. That nightshirt was a way to big; I think it's uncles. Still, Katara didn't have to get so mad when Toph's boob fell out — asking if we saw anything. Of course, we all saw that awesome tata._

He lets his memory revel in the imagery that it beheld as drool slips down his chin. _Wait you pervert. Toph is hurt, and I'm lusting over her like she was a fine hippo-cow steak. I'm the worst._

His self-chastisement reminds Sokka that he's hungry. _Maybe they have hippo-cow steak here. _He enters the better-than-expected establishment with growing anticipation.

* * *

"So, things aren't going so well between you and Mai?" Aang looks over at the troubled face of his friend. "I thought she would be staying here with you."

"Since Toph is here and there's a room at the inn, she thought it would be better if she just stayed in Toph's room there. Uncle offered to let us use his room last night, but we just crashed in here. But you were here too, right?"

Aang nods. "I slept with Appa on the balcony. Warmest, cuddliest, and comfy bed in the world. If I knew, you two could have joined me."

"Mai doesn't do, cuddly."

"She just hasn't slept on Appa yet."

"Maybe." Zuko looks towards the paneled wall of Iroh's personal study. "Truthfully buddy, we – been having some issues."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking. I may not be able to help, but I can listen."

"I guess I can tell you since you know most of it. Remember when we were retreating from the Capital? She's still ticked off I cheated with Ty Lee, but that was, uh, almost four years ago and it happened only once."

"I hear women don't take that kind of thing lightly. But I thought she and Ty were still close."

"They are. Mai blames me for preying on Ty's obvious need for attention. She called me a – sexual predator. Come on; we had just survived almost getting killed by my crazy sister and her Dai Li death squad. It just – happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. You probably never experienced something like that, Aang."

"Oh, I understand." Aang stretches as he lays out on the floor. "There was this girl, Fire Nation; I met at this school, I once attended when we were on the run."

"Aang, you went to school? That's funny."

"It was just for a week, and I got into trouble. Sokka and Katara pretended to be my mom and dad. Now that was funny."

Zuko snickers. "I bet it was."

"I was surprised when I saw her in our encampment. She joined the army under your banner, and I just happened to see her. We chatted, and I told her I was the Avatar, but of course, she already knew that. She told me she had a crush on me and thanked me for the dance party."

"You held a dance party? I thought my dad banned dancing and other 'frivolous' forms of entertainment?"

"That's why we had a secret dance party. Katara and I showed them how it was done. That girl can really move, almost as good as Toph."

"Yeah, that little earthbender can shake her stuff, can't she? At my inauguration party, you guys danced the night away. I've never seen a couple so in sync."

"Toph is awesome when it comes us fighting together or dancing. I don't have to say a thing, and she just seems to know what I need or how I'm going to move. I feel like we're almost one person sometimes."

"Must be nice. Mai and I mostly butt heads. I say right, she says left. You know this is our fourth try at making a go of it. I don't think it's working, Aang. The council wants me to get married and have a kid or two so that the line of succession can continue."

"Does it have to be a Fire Nation girl?"

"No, just a respectable one. Someone without something to hide. Scandals are a big taboo."

"Then, what about Toph? She's a Bei Fong, ultra-rich and super cute. Super, super cute. You saw her boob tonight, didn't you? Zuko, that just made my mouth water, for sure."

The Fire Lord licks his lips. "You don't have to tell me how cute she is. But every time we're alone, we don't talk. I don't even know where to begin with her. We're literally like dirt and fire, nothing in common."

"Is that why you're never alone with her?"

"So, you've noticed, Aang?"

"Katara was the one who noticed. She pointed it to me. I asked Toph if she liked you."

"Huh, what did she say?"

"She said you were alright for a stick in the mud royal. Her words not mine, buddy."

The Fire Lord scowls as he lays his head back. "You were telling me about that girl you went to school with?"

"Yeah, we met up right before we were making that assault on that industrial plant in the Hobol Mountains. They were making that gel that burned even underwater, Agni's Fire."

Zuko presses into the high-back upholstered chair. "Thank goodness you had your Avatar ability by then. No way we would have been able to destroy that place otherwise. That was a rough battle even with you, bro. We won, but we lost a lot of good people."

Aang purses his lips. "She died in that battle too. She told me about her crush on me back then. I was seriously flattered at the time. Toph was supporting the rear troops, and Katara was leading that attack on the main navy, so I was alone."

"Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Must have been pretty tempting. Katara scares away most women who show even the faintest interest in you."

"I don't mind. I like her a lot too."

"I think we all know that Aang. So what else happened."

The Avatar's gray eyes sadden. "I don't know if she knew she was going to die, but she asked if we could make love, just in case. Unfortunately, the 'just in case', happened that next day. As they ran up that hill, the Ozai's soldiers rained that stuff down on our people. It looked like hell had come to earth. I saw all those people just burst into flame, and the next moment, they were smoke. Burnt bodies, all curled and blackened. I couldn't even tell which one was her."

"Did you fulfill her request Aang."

"Yeah," he replies in a whisper. "It was both our first times. We held each other so close. She was so warm, so small in my arms. I thought if I held her any tighter, she would break. I wanted to hold her forever."

Zuko nods. "I guess you do understand. Did you tell Katara about it?"

"No, I thought about doing that, but then I thought, what would be the point. It just…"

* * *

Katara checks on her bedmate. There are no visible wounds, but Toph appears uncomfortable. The waterbender looks at the small flask of medicine the doctor left. _Let me see. He said to put two drops of that stuff into a half a cup of tea. Okay, I can do that._

The healer slides off the futon and makes her way over to the small table that holds a teapot, a small porcelain cup, and the medicine. _First, I'll pour the tea and heat it a bit. Careful Katara, not too hot. Don't want to burn her. I've hurt her enough._

The waterbender starts to tear up. _Stop it Katara. You crying and feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping Toph. Get yourself together._

After warming the tea with her bending, Katara adds the medicine. She approaches Toph, careful not to spill.

"Please Katara, don't hurt me. It hurts so bad, please Katara," the sleeping girl groans as sweat beads up on her forehead.

_Is she talking in her sleep? It sounds like she is reliving it in her dreams, and I'm the monster. If you remember Toph, what will you do? Could you forgive me?_

"Stop it. Please don't kill me Katara. I'm sorry – I'm so scared, it's so cold, so dark."

Tears were pouring from the corners of Toph's tightly closed eyes as she began to thrash on the bed.

Katara sets the cup down on the floor and begins to gather water from the air. As her hands glow, she sits beside the struggling earthbender. _I can't lose you Toph. I know I'm selfish, but I can't take seeing you suffer like this._ The healer places her illuminated hands on either side of Toph's head, gently pressing her temple. "We had a playful argument, and you slipped and fell. It was all an accident. I love you, Toph," she whispers.

As the waterbender repeats her litany, Toph relaxes and starts to mumble. "Silly me, I slipped. Sweetness loves me." The giggle that follows causes Katara to sigh with relief.

The waterbender returns the water to the air and picks up the cup of medicine. _I think - I need this more than you do, Toph. _She downs it in one gulp, and her head starts spinning. Katara returns to her place on the futon, pulling in the still sleeping, giggling woman into a full-body embrace.

* * *

Sokka walks into the inn and asks for his key from the night clerk. He's carrying a small bag of leftovers from his meal. _This will make an excellent late-night snack. I think I'll do a little reading before I hit the hay. I just got that new tome, Sandbender slave girls. That ought to put a little grit in the right place._

"Where have been?"

The familiar voice jolts him from his reverie. "Toph's room is two floors up, the penthouse. You're in front of my door."

"Don't tell me you're still angry with me, Sokka-kun?"

"Don't you think Katara feels bad enough about what happened between them. They're more like sisters than friends."

"When are you going to stop defending her Sokka? She screws up, and you're the first one to excuse her. Just like when she water whipped those rhino-riders, our rhino-riders."

Sokka begins to laugh. "I cuss, but they were just hilarious. What did they call her, oh yeah - Captain Dip-shit-water-bitch-witch." Sokka wipes a tear from his shining blue eyes. "I still call her that when I want to see her get all bent out of shape."

"Okay, that was funny, and they were two thick-skinned to get hurt, but what if they were army regulars, Sokka?"

"Let's go inside. My food is getting cold, and I'm tired." He unlocks the door, and they enter the neat room. The desk in the corner is full of scrolls of various size.

"What did you get?"

"Oh, I wanted hippo-cow, but they only had elk-cow, so I got the hog-chicken ribs."

"What? Never mind, just give me a bone."

"Okay, but only one. These are good, extra saucy."

"Hmm, so am I."

Sokka pauses as the solicitous comment. He drops the bag and sweeps up his guest, as they fall upon the bed in a frenzy of kisses.

"I thought you were mad at me. You even pulled out that knife I gave you for your birthday. Now you're stripping off my clothes?"

"Mai, babe, I just thought you would see it and back off. I would never threaten you, well, not with such a small blade."

Mai grins, baring her teeth as if hunger was consuming her. "Then show me your real blade, Sokka-kun. Run me through."


	5. DIM

_**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se: Lovers**_

_**[A/N: This is an A/U story. Toph's injury has led to some moral dilemmas for Katara. It is a time of revelation and soul searching for all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wholly owned by NICK!]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**DIM**_

* * *

Toph rolled over as her hand lands on the empty side of the bed. It feels cool to the touch.

_Katara must have been up for a while._

"Sugar Queen, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Toph. You should go back to sleep; the sun isn't even up yet."

Toph shook her head. "That doesn't matter to me: day, night, all the same when you're blind. I rather spend the time with you. Why don't you come back to bed and we can snuggle and talk."

Katara looked over at the smiling, welcoming earthbender. _How long will it be before you end up hating me? How long before you remember what I did to you, Toph?_

"My mind is just too busy to sleep right now, Toph," Katara excused herself. "But you, on the other hand, need your rest if you are going to get better. I think the doctor said sleep would help all your memories return."

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Hey Sweetness, maybe I forgot them for a reason."

"For a reason? What reason could you possibly have for forgetting?"

"I don't know; I forgot," Toph replied with a mischievous grin.

Katara began to laugh. "Well, you still have that quirky sense of humor."

"So, Sweetness, what's bugging you?"

Katara moved from the chair to sit on the bed. She starts to comb through the earthbender's thick raven-black hair with her fingers. "Well, Toph, I will be leaving today."

Toph swallowed hard. "Leaving, for where?"

"The South Pole. My dad is getting coronated chief of all the southern tribes and also Prime Minister of the north. They are trying to unite the nations. Can't do that with the south being broken up into a bunch of little tribes."

Toph faced away from Katara. "Uh, that does sound important. When will you be back?"

"In about two months. We have to go south, and then north, for the other ceremony."

"You said we, Katara. Is Aang going with you?"

Katara sighs. "Don't sound so sad. Only Sokka and me are going. Aang has a lot of Avatar stuff to do. They are still negotiating with the independent states. Him and Zuko have been knee-deep in scrolls for months."

Toph rubbed her chin. "I have an idea. Why don't you send Aang to the south pole, and you stay here with me?"

"As appealing as that sounds, Sweetie, I don't think that will work. I'm being honored as well, and I haven't seen my grandparents in almost a year. They have a big building project going on, and dad wants Sokka to look over the plans as well."

"Is Suki going with Snoozels?"

"I don't think so," Katara answered with a sinking feeling.

"Are they fighting?"

"Something like that, Toph. They had a big fight, and I was the cause."

Toph turned so that they're face-to-face. "Oh, I know. Did you finally tell her that you want to get your freak on with him?"

Katara's jaw dropped open. "What? Of course not! He's my frick'n brother! Why would you say such a terrible, nasty thing, Toph?"

"I'm just teasing you, Sugar Queen. I would never tell anybody that. That would just be mean, like spreading **fake news**."

Katara's eyes drop to the floor as she recalls the previous night. "That's right, Toph, **fake news**, should never be spread."

"Katara, who are you in love with?"

"Don't you remember Toph? It's Aang. I've loved him like, forever."

"When I ask myself that question, there's like this dim memory in the back of my mind. It's like looking through wet sand, trying to see with my earthbending sight. All fuzzy, no details. This is all so frustrating. I could have sworn you were in love with Haru for some reason."

"Haru? Haru doesn't like girls. He's into the boys, well men."

Toph nodded her head, gingerly. "And… what's the problem? You're the manliest person I know, Sugar Queen."

"No, Toph, that's you. Remember that play we saw on Ember Island?"

"Oh yeah. That's right," the earthbender snickers. "I remember now, he and that Boulder wimp hooked up, didn't they?"

"Now, you remember?"

Toph placed a hand on her forehead as her smile evaporated. "My mind – it's all a jumble, Sweetness."

Katara strokes the top Toph's head as the healer's hand is encased in water that starts to hum and glow. "That's why you need to get your rest Toph. Everything will be better when you wake up, I promise you."

"Sweetness, - _ahhhh_ – I'm starting to feel so sleepy," Toph says with a long yawn as her foggy, jade eyes begin to inch closed. "I guess I will lay back down."

"Good call. I'll lay here with you too," she replied, staring up at the ceilings wooden slats.

"Thanks, Katara. I just want to tell you; I love you."

The earthbender's words trail off as the induced sleep takes hold. Katara's blue eyes hold a mixture of sadness and hate.

* * *

Aang went out on the balcony seeing that he could not get to sleep. It was a cool and damp morning, making its presence known as the sky slowly lightens. A mixture of hazy purple and blue tones paint the far eastern horizon contrasting the star-filled ebony canvas of the fleeing night.

"Ah, Avatar, you're up early. I would think that you'd be still sleeping after being up so late two nights in a row," Iroh said with a warm smile.

Aang turned around and gave the old general a courteous bow. "As an airbender, I like to greet the morning breeze. Often it is the only peaceful time of the day. Why are you up so early if I may ask?"

"This is my usual hour. I have to prepare for the day and my customers. A teashop doesn't it run itself," Iroh laughed as he stepped beside the young man. "It is like you say; often, this is the only peaceful time of the day. Is Zuko still asleep?"

"Out like a light and sleeping like a baby. He seems to be able to sleep anywhere."

Iroh chuckled to himself. "Believe it or not, there was a time that he wouldn't let himself rest at all. I thought that he would leave this life before me. He was always so edgy and nervous; it made me nervous too."

Aang nodded. "I remember those days. He always looked like he was about to fart but just couldn't let out. He wouldn't smile, even at my best jokes."

"A sense of humor isn't something that comes naturally to my family, Avatar Aang. I had to work at understanding humor as I grew older," Iroh admitted. "It was easier attacking this city than learning that."

Aang looked over at the smiling older man with surprise. "Wow, that's hard for me to believe that you had to develop a sense of humor. You always seemed to be happy whenever I saw you."

"Trust me; I was a severe young man. In fact, I was much more serious than Zuko. Oddly, it was the death of my son Lu Ten that changed to me. It's funny when you lose somebody you love, your life can gain something it never had. Other's things you thought were important become meaningless."

"I get that. Before I ran away from the Air Temple, I thought my freedom was everything. But when I woke from that iceberg, I would give anything to see my people again."

"It is good you kept your sense of humor even through all that Aang. Who would have blamed you if you became bitter and hateful?"

Aang rubbed the stubble on his unshaved head. "My teacher, Gyasto, once told me, 'No matter how big the tree of hate gets, its roots are always close to the surface so that the winds of revenge will topple it on those who seek its shade.' Or something like that."

Iroh placed a hand on chin in thought. "I wish I had been told that before I ended up losing my son. You were fortunate to have such a wise teacher, Avatar. I was told that hate and revenge are the legs of the strong. I learned later how weak and brittle those legs truly were."

Aang placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "But now, you've been a great teacher to all of us. I know I have learned many things. We could not have won the war without your wisdom."

"But I wasn't wise enough to save my brother, or my niece, or all those people on both sides that lost their lives as that tree fell."

Aang shuddered. "Wow, that was the first time I really understood what he meant!"

"Pain can help us grow wiser if we don't get bitter first, Aang. That is where humor helps. We should never take ourselves too seriously."

"I understand that one. When I can't get out of my own way, I usually end up doing something stupid."

The Dragon of the West lets out a huge belly laugh. "Now that surely is a wise saying! May I repeat it, Avatar?"

The Avatar's face flushed a crimson hue. "By all means, if you want to. It doesn't sound all mystical and wise-ish, but go ahead. I don't think anyone has ever asked to quote me before."

Iroh roared once more. "Then let me be the first! I'm sure many others will follow."

Aang finds himself caught up in the old general's infectious laughter. They laugh and giggle until both are out of breath.

"Whew, uh, uh, hard to believe you didn't have a sense of humor, uncle. Zuko told me even when he was young; you would tell him all kinds of jokes."

The old general closed his golden eyes as he shook his head. "I wouldn't call those jokes now. I'm ashamed of myself for even saying them, especially to a child. They were more a reflection of my dark soul."

Aang gazed over at the now morose man. "How can a joke be that bad? I used to hear all kinds of jokes when I traveled with my teacher."

Iroh opened his eyes to stare into the Avatars. "My father, Azulon, was quite fond of dead **airbender** baby jokes, and I had a lot of them. Apparently, in his day, hunting airbenders was considered a sport. Children were used as bait to lure out the adults."

Aang clenched his fists tightly. "Sorry, I asked."

Iroh sighed loudly, watching the anger play out on the young man's face. "It is I who must apologize. My family… my people have caused you so much pain."

Aang takes in a deep breath. "It's okay, uncle. You, Zuko, and even Ursula have all apologized many times. Yeah, it still hurts, but I don't think of any of you as being those people."

Iroh bows at the waist. "You are too kind, Avatar Aang."

* * *

The smell of the freshly brewed tea draws Katara out of the bedroom. She approaches the table were Aang, and Iroh sits as the tea steeps. "Mmmm, that smells so good. May I have a cup?"

Iroh greets her with a smile. "Of course you can, I'll.."

The waterbender holds up a hand. "I know my way around here. I'll get it. While I'm in the kitchen, anything else?"

The tea was complete by the time Katara returned with her cup and a tray of toasts and jams. What she hadn't anticipated was Toph and Zuko were also sitting at the table.

"Sorry Katara, can you bring out two more cups while I prepare a bigger pot," Iroh requested with folded hands as if pleading.

As the waterbender places the tray down, she forces a smile. I think we're going to need some more food as well. I'll slice some of that cured hog-boar ham and make a quick scramble with those duck-hen eggs. Zuko, you, Aang, and Toph can start on the tea."

Aang stands, "Toph, Zuko, you guys start. I'm going to go help Katara in the kitchen."

"Hey Buddy, I can help Katara. You help Toph," the Fire Lord offers.

"That's okay, Zuko; I have something I want to talk to her about."

"I don't care who takes care of me," the salivating earthbender declared, "Feed me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll pour you a cup and get you some toast and jam, princess," Zuko conceded.

"Milk and honey in my tea, now!" Toph demanded with a broad smile.

Zuko starts to prepare Toph's tea. "Go ahead, Aang; I got this. You and Katara probably need some private time too."

"Thanks, man."

Aang followed Katara into the kitchen. "So, did you sleep okay last night?"

The waterbender glances over her shoulder. "Did you?"

"Nah. Zuko and I talked most of the night until he finally fell asleep. I kept imagining Toph suddenly remembering you two arguing and – well, what happened during it. I could see her freaking out."

Katara swallowed hard. "Me too. She was so restless and mumbling all kinds of things."

The Avatar's left eyebrow lifted. "What kind of things?"

An irritated expression flashed across the waterbender's face. "I don't know. I said she was mumbling!"

Aang returned a curious glance. "Sorry."

The waterbender stopped what she is doing to look at him. "Aang, you don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, I did."

"But Katara, you didn't do anything intentionally. It was an accident."

"And do you really believe that? What if it wasn't an accident, Aang."

A cold chill swept down the airbender's spine. "I can't believe that Katara. I saw how shocked and surprised you were."

"You weren't out there when she fell, Aang. Only me and Iroh saw her fall. But you heard me, us, right? You heard all the horrible things I told her, and I was trying to hurt her."

"I heard part of it. I don't know what made you so upset that you would treat her that way, say such things. But, that wasn't you; you're just not like that," he declared, hugging the waterbender tightly. "That wasn't the woman I love."

Katara's head rested on the tall, young man's solid chest. "How do you know, Aang? I don't even know who I am anymore. It's not like when we were young. I've ended a lot of people; I've done some nasty things in the name of peace. Maybe that's what I become, like my nickname, Water Reaper."

Aang stepped out of the embrace, holding her arms tight. "Don't ever call yourself that again. You are not that monster."

Katara's eyes glisten brightly, and a cynical smile twists her lips. "Monster, is that what you think, Aang? That was me on that battlefield, drawing the water out of those people and making it a weapon on that hot, dry volcano!"

Aang turned away and closed his eyes. "No, Katara, it wasn't you! You're not like that!"

"Look at me, Aang! It was me! I turned all those people into those dry husks in an instant."

"You didn't have to, Katara."

"What do you mean, I didn't have to? How many people did we lose, had we lost already? Teo, The Duke, Hippo, more than half the Kyoshi warriors, all those swamp guys, and earthbenders, not to mention Bato. What the fuck was I supposed to do then Almighty Avatar?"

Aang's head slumped forward as he covered his face with his hands. "I don't know Katara, run?"

"Run? Run where? There was no place to run, Aang! If we didn't win, the entire world would be under that maniac's control. He was still willing to do whatever it took to be the Phoenix King or whatever he was calling himself."

"But, I took his bending away."

"Yeah, and he figured out he didn't need it to be the most powerful man on earth, now didn't he? What he wasn't physically capable of doing, his machines and technology made up for. In fact, you probably did him a favor because he was more powerful than ever without his bending. He didn't need the comet either!"

"How were we to know that the Fire Nation would develop such weapons or recruit the Sun Warriors as allies?" he moaned. "Fire spewing airships and dragons, it was all too much!

Katara's body started to shake. "Too much for who? Too much for you? Why Aang? Does it offend your thinking that everybody is somehow good at heart? You saw what they did to those villages that sided with us. They didn't spare the old or the young. They fed babies to those dragons, Aang."

"I know, I remember! I'll never forget those scenes. It was like when I walked through the Southern Temple and saw everybody dead."

"But the difference back then, Aang, you got mad. This time, you just seemed a bit _upset_. You vetoed doing a preemptive strike, as we did on the day of Black Sun, though we had the advantage at the time. Even among such pain and devastation, you were saying you wanted to save Ozai again. Do you know what that does to the people who have sacrificed so much?"

"But Katara, I thought you understood. We had to save lives and keep our souls pure!"

"Pure! How could our souls be pure or innocent Aang when we allowed so many to die in our place? When we had the power to save so many, and we just pissed it away!"

"So, we should have just – killed them?"

"Yes, Aang, we should have just killed him, namely Ozai. When you had him the first time, taking his bending seemed like a good idea, but you didn't take his ambition with it. He simply routed it to other means. He had you figured out after that. We all did what we had to do, despite how you played it."

"So, you guys ignored my plan?"

"Yep, Sokka created a new one, and we all agreed to it, including Zuko and Iroh. In our plan, we would literally cut the head off the dragon, and that meant if we had an opportunity, we were going to kill Ozai without hesitation."

"You—you didn't trust me?"

"If I had trusted your plan Aang, me, Zuko and Suki would have died for certain. It was bad enough that Ty Lee got burnt on her legs like that. Those are scars that are never going away."

The Avatar ran his hands down across his eyes. "I know Katara. I made you all do things that I wasn't willing to do. Toph kills Ozai because I didn't want to. Sokka ends Azula, though I could have killed her a hundred times over in that battle. I'm such a coward."

That news stuns the waterbender. Katara stared at the Avatar's back for a moment before heading for the door. "Yes, yes, you are, Aang."


End file.
